Rain Falls Down
by anasaywhat
Summary: Miley is on the Wonder World Tour. She's trying to forget about Nick after a year from the break up, but will she? NILEY.
1. On My Mind

**FLASHBACK:**

"You know I care about you, Miles. You know it with everything in you

& you're scared. I understand that, I really do. It took everything in

me to finally admit I had feelings for you. Do you know how long it

took for me to tell you this? Ever since the day I met you." No words

could explain how I was feeling right now. He knows how I feel about

him, why can't I just tell him already? He's right. I'm scared. I'm

scared of getting hurt again but there's something about him. I trust

him. That's just it. I can't explain it. I just looked at Nick. I didn't know what to say at this point. Before I could even process my own thoughts, he kissed me.

**END FLASHBACK**

"MILES!" called Demi. She was waving her hand in my face, pulling me

from my thoughts of Nick. It's been over a year since our break up.

I've tried to convince myself that I'm over him but that's been the

hardest thing to do these days. I don't know why, I think its just being on tour

again. Brings back memories from the Best Of Both Worlds Tour. I miss

it. I miss him. And there I go again. I try not to miss him. I just

can't. I do really miss him. I hate knowing that he was once mine and

now he's so far away.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Demi asked. How did

she know? I hate that she was able to read me like a book. But it did

help me once in a while. "Yes." I sighed. Demi looked at me with a

sympathetic look, "It's okay to miss him, Miles. You know that right?"

I look at Demi. "No, Demi. It's not okay. I don't want to be reminded

of him. It's just so many things do! Being on this damn bus reminds me

of him. How he used to sneak into my bus after our shows & he would

just hold me in my bunk. It's not fair." I said, frustrated. Things

were just not going my way these days.

Demi has always been there to comfort me. Always. She has been such an

amazing friend over the past year. Demi's also really good friends

with Nick but they don't seem to talk much any more. I try encourage

her to talk to him but her excuse is usually "I'll talk to him,

later." She's probably doing it for my sake which is completely

understandable. I respect her for that but I really don't want to be a

cause of a friendship ending. That's kind of already happened already.

With Demi & Selena. Me and Demi got really close on the set of Camp

Rock. We just connected. We liked to have fun. That's when I also met

Selena. I immediately saw that she had a thing for Nick. I saw the way

she looked at him. She seemed to lay off when I was around but who

knows what went on when I wasn't around. I've heard she's with Nick

all of a sudden. It does bother me. Demi can see that. I'm sure her

and Selena haven't talked in a while. I don't want it to be because of

me. But I'm sure it is and I feel had about it. I'm not forcing Demi

to hang out with me. It just seems her and Selena have grown apart.

But Selena has Taylor. I guess that makes up for Demi. It's not that I

don't feel bad about kind of drifting them apart. I feel terrible. I do,

Selena's not a bad person at all. We just don't click & her and Demi

aren't as close as they used to be. People change. I guess that's my

excuse.

Mandy is also visiting me for a couple of days on tour. She has also

been incredible since the break up with Nick. I can't describe how

amazing she's been and it means the world to me. I'm so grateful for

her. I'm glad she danced for me and we were able to become close. It's

amazing. I wouldn't trade her for the world. I think Mandy tries to understand what I'm going through sometimes. Even though she isn't as big as a star as I am, she still understands what I'm going through and that's really helpful and I appreciate it. But Demi is going through the same things I am right now and sometimes it's easier to talk to her than it is Mandy because she really understands and doesn't try to. She does. That's it. Mandy's still great. She and Demi are my rocks that I need to lean on and I'm there for them as well. For whatever they need, I'll be right here. Hah, technically quoting my own lyrics. Lame. Even though we all know who that song's about. Here I go again; my thoughts always seem to drift off to him. Why is that? Oh, right. I'm still not over him.

Since me and Demi have become really close as she and Nick once were, I've noticed that Demi has got a thing going on with my older brother,

Trace. Weird for me but whatever makes them happy makes me happy. Her being with him scares me. Trace can be a real ass hole. I'm not saying that because he's my older brother but because I know what he's like. He can be a real ass hole. Especially, when things don't go his way; he flips a shit. It's completely unnecessary. I think that's where I might have gotten my evil, revenge streak from him. You know, since 7 Things and everything Nick must think I'm a real bitch. I don't blame him. I'm hoping that he read Miles To Go because then he would see that 7 Things was never a hate song. I never hated Nick. Sure, I was pissed. Never hated him. I hope he sees that.

Any who, back to Trace and Demi. Demi digs Trace, I see it. I'm not blind. I'm sure he does too and I think he might actually ask her out but I don't want anyone getting hurt. That'd be the most awkward situation ever. My best friend and brother breaking up, who do you comfort? Who do you talk to? Eh, I guess I'll have to let the cards play out. Not just with Trace and Demi with me and Nick as well. I want this bullshit to go away. I'm kind of nervous of what can happen since I should be seeing him soon. I'm not ready for that just yet.


	2. Next Time

"Go to sleep girls, it's late. You need your rest." My mom called from the front of the bus where he bunk was located. Demi and Mandy were already asleep so I was the only one up after a great show, I was exhausted. Of course I was awake thinking of Nick. It's been a couple of days since Demi caught me thinking about Nick. That still hasn't stopped me. He still is on my mind most of the time. It's really frustrating. I try and I try to get over him but nothing works. Well, at least this will get good songs out of me, always a plus. I still can't help but think that Nick hates me for 7 Things. I really hope he doesn't think that I'm a bitch. The thing is I'm not going to apologize for writing the song. I'm not going to apologize for my music. It's how I express myself and he as an artist should see that.

My eyelids felt heavy as I continued to think about Nick. I knew I'd be seeing him soon at the big Disney Channel party they always planned for us in a couple of weeks. I wasn't ready to face him. I wasn't at all. It scared me to think about the outcome and that's something I didn't want to end badly. Suddenly, Demi woke up. It was about 45 minutes after my mom had told us to go to sleep. She looked at me strangely. I asked, "What's wrong Demi? Something's bothering you. Don't try and lie to me because you're a shitty liar." Demi chuckled and said, "No, I'm fine. I just really want to tell you something that's been on my mind, lately." "Shoot." I replied. Demi took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Miles. I don't want you to be mad at me or anything but I like Trace." "What?" I said. "You know, like-like." I rolled my eyes and said, "We're not in second grade, Dems. I know what you mean. Its okay, I guess. I noticed the ways you guys are around each other. I'm honestly not surprised. I say go for it." I gave her an encouraging smile. "Do you think he'll like me the same way I liked him?" "He better! He'd be crazy not to like you. But Dems, I have to warn you. Trace isn't the nicest guy on the planet. He can be a real dick sometimes. I'm only saying this because I love you. But don't worry; if he hurts you I will personally kick his ass. Hard."Demi laughed. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Miley. Thanks." Demi smiled. After that Demi and I quickly fell asleep.

A couple days later after conversation with Demi, I found out from Mandy later that Trace had liked her back & had asked her out. I'm not sure why I didn't hear this directly from Demi but I guess she didn't want me to feel weird about it. I guess I understand that. I'd make sure to talk about it later with her. I'm still pretty nervous about the party, though. I don't know what can happen. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to see Nick; I know he'll be there with his brothers. Prepare for extreme awkwardness. That equals no bueno. At least I'll have Demi and Mandy by my side. They'll always be there for me no matter what. I know Nick will be there with Selena. And that bothers the hell out of me. I don't have anything against her, she's a sweet girl and she's really talented. Her being with Nick just makes things complicated. And like I said before, I feel bad for putting Demi in the position she is now. I think it's interesting when fans think that we're all a big Disney family. It's not exactly like that. It's probably more like a Disney Version of the reality TV show, "The Hills" with Lauren Conrad and Audrina Patridge. I think for Demi, it's hard to be best friends with two girls who've dated the same guy and have drama. It just doesn't fit together. But I guess if Nick's happy, I'm happy, which is probably complete bull shit. I'm just tired of moping around and not doing anything about wanting him back because I know deep down he still loves me, whether he chooses to admit or not. He knows it.

A couple hours later we arrived at the hotel in the next city. I had complete forgot that I'd be playing in the venue me and Nick broke up in tonight. That's just so great, not. It's quite frustrating. It really is. Trying to get over him and you end up in the same venue where you broke up. Fabulous. I think I'm finally accepting the fact that I still have feelings for him. I've been thinking about this a lot. I have, trust me. He's all I think about before I fall asleep. Which is corny, but still. I think I'll tell him this weekend at the Disney even party thing. Or whatever is. I'm just afraid of his reaction. I think I'll talk to Kevin about it, he's always been my older brother and I love him. Even if we haven't talked since the break up. I still love him and miss him a lot. He's always been my rock. I know I could always come to him or Joe. Or even Danielle. I love her as well. I'll have to wait after the show tonight, though. I don't have any time now as my mom called me for sound check. I don't think that tonight, I'll make any changes to 7 things. I've done it a lot, lately. I think that's what my fans are expecting. I think tonight, they'll understand that I'm not angry with him anymore. That I've finally gotten over it, which isn't true because I'm still completely and utterly in love with him. Oh, boy. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
